


Symphony By Clean Bandit

by NyxOfTheDarkness



Series: Widowtracer Playlist Love Story [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Overwatch - Freeform, Widowtracer, is that tears on my face?, my heart is breaking writing this, not my best but one of my most depressing, widowtracer playlist love story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:43:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxOfTheDarkness/pseuds/NyxOfTheDarkness
Summary: Part of my Widowtracer Playlist Love Story,an angsty story if Tracer were to die in the Slipstream experimentForgive me please,this was a vent fic





	Symphony By Clean Bandit

_I’ve been hearing symphonies_  
_Before, all I heard was silence_  
_A rhapsody for you and me_  
_And every melody is timeless_  
_Life was stringin' me along_  
_Then you came and you cut me loose_  
_Was solo, singing on my own_  
_Now I can’t find the key without you_  
  
_And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I’m dancing on to your heartbeat_  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
_So, if you want the truth..._  
  
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony_  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
  
_I’m sorry if it’s all too much_  
_Every day you’re here, I’m healing_  
_And I was running outta luck_  
_I never thought I’d find this feelin'_  
_'Cause I’ve been hearin' symphonies_  
_Before all I heard was silence_  
_A rhapsody for you and me (a rhapsody for you and me)_  
_And every melody is timeless_

 

 

 

_And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I’m dancing on to your heartbeat_  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
_So, if you want the truth..._

 _I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony_  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

 _Ah, ah, ah, ah-ah-ah, ah, ah, ah_  
_Ah, ah, ah, ah-ah-ah, ah, ah, ah_

 _And now your song is on repeat_  
_And I’m dancin' on, to your heartbeat_  
_And when you’re gone, I feel incomplete_  
_So if you want the truth (oh)_

  
_I just wanna be part of your symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony_  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
_Symphony_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_  
_Symphony_  
_Like a love song on the radio_  
_Will you hold me tight and not let go?_

* * *

Amélie stuffed her cold hands into her thick coat's pocket. Beautiful snowflakes dancing around her as she brisk walked away from the scene.

 **"It's no use to grief,Amélie. You know that."**  Angela had said tactfully. How would she know? Amélie thought bitterly as she peeled herself away from the Christmas mob.

 

 Christmas without Lena.

Amélie blinked away tears threatening to flow. Lena loved Christmas.

 **"This one,love!"**  She would chrip,slotting in her favorite Christmas songs into the player.  **"Don't be salty!"**

Amélie bit her lip and walked faster.

_"Symphony."_

Amélie froze.

_"Like a love song on the radio." The same voice whispered._

Amélie followed,each beat carrying her heart.

_"A rhapsody for you and me."_

_"And every melody is timeless_."

Lena loved that song. Always saying that it was their song.

Their fairytale.

_"Life was stringing me along."_

_"Then you came and you cut me loose."_

They met in summer. A heartbroken ballerina and an overeager trainee pilot. A rare coincidence but Amélie was glad that that opportunity was given to her.

"Whatcha looking at,love?" The British girl chirped. Amélie hated her voice at first. Too high and giggly. But she grew to love it everyday. The painting she painted when they met was hung proudly on top of their bed,welcoming and reminding them of their love everyday.

Until that day.

They gave her vague details.

Plane.

Bullet.

Explosion.

Malfunction.

Each word took turns stabbing her numb heart.

She refused to believe a thing. Lena will come home.

She will.

She never did.

_"Was solo singing on my own."_

_"Now I can't find a key without you."_

Amélie snapped back to reality when she felt a tug on her sleve. She looked down and saw a sweet little British girl shyly handing her a rose.

"For you." The girl chirped and ran back to her parents,waving goodbye.

Lena.

They met when Amélie was painting a portrait of the sunrise. Freshly broken up with her boyfriend,Gérard. Lena was running to forget her pains. She caught her girlfriend with her producer.

They bonded through their twist in luck. Now Amélie was nursing a cold dagger in her heart.

 _"And now your song is on repeat._  

_"And I'm dancing along to your heartbeat."_

Amélie trudged to the dreaded place, her heart pounding painfully. They buried Lena at her favorite corner of the park. Where she had met Amélie.

Her heart numbed day to day as Lena slowly faded away.

Now the parts have come back. Her Lena.

"Hello,Love." Lena whispered.

Amélie quietly let loose a sob as she sank to her knees,muddy snow staining her denim jeans.

Lena Oxton,it read. Age 27. Missed by everyone for her bubbly hyperactive cheerfulness.

Amélie gently laid the rose on the dirt and stood up. She flexed her toes and raised her arm.

Amélie danced like she never did after Lena's death. All the worry.pain,frustration and anger melted away,replaced by Lena's loving embrace.

 

"I'm always here for you,love. Always."

 

 

_"Will you hold me tight and not let go?"_

**Author's Note:**

> Hii!!!!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this angsty one shot i wrote. It's kind of like a vent fic so forgive the abruptness of the story.
> 
> If you want to see my previous fics I wrote, head over to my Tumblr account https://nyxofthedarkness.tumblr.com/ to see more!
> 
> I might be transferring them over here so tell me what you think!
> 
> Constructive criticism are always welcomed!
> 
> Love, Nyxofthedarkness


End file.
